1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a credit calling service system for charging a telephone call charge to subscribers themselves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a telecommunication network which is called an intelligent network is realized in response to various demands from the subscribers. The intelligent network is provided with a data base, a processor and the like for controlling switchers. The intelligent network controls the switchers within the network by using the data base, the processor and the like to thereby realize a flexible routing control or a fine service corresponding to the users' request.
For the intelligent network, it is required to realize a service system which is called a credit calling service. The credit calling service is such that the charge for the telephone call charge not to the terminal at the calling resource but to the subscriber at the calling resource. Namely, even if the subscriber at the calling resource makes a telephone call from any terminal, the telephone calling charge is charged to the subscriber himself or herself at the calling resource.
According to such a credit service, the subscriber at the calling resource may make a telephone call from any outside telephone or a public telephone on a cashless basis.
Also, in the intelligent network, various services such as a calling free telecommunication (free dial service), a three- terminal telecommunication service, a catch phone service, abbreviated dialing service, a receiving call transfer service or the like have been already realized.
By the way, the above-described services such as a calling free telecommunication (free dial service), a three-terminal telecommunication service, a catch phone service, abbreviated dialing service, a receiving call transfer service or the like are served not for the subscribers themselves but for the terminals owned by the subscribers. For this reason, in the case where the credit calling service is realized in the intelligent network, there is a possibility that the subscriber could not enjoy the credit calling service and the other services at the same time.
For example, in the case where the subscriber who has subscriptions both the credit service and the three-terminal telecommunication service uses the credit calling service from the terminal which is not registered in the three-terminal telecommunication service, when the subscriber hangs up for using the three-terminal telecommunication service, the hang-up operation is regarded as the interruption of the calling by the switcher to finish the call.
Also, for example, the operation conducted by the subscriber who requests the credit calling service is to dial a code number for identifying the credit calling service and an ID number allotted to the subscriber under the condition that the terminal is kept in an off-hook state. In response to this, the switcher sends a reception number (or reception message), which indicates the confirmation of the reception of the request of the credit calling service, to the terminal which is being used by the subscriber.
When the terminal used by the subscriber receives the reception number (or reception announce) from the switcher, the subscriber dials a telephone number, a secret number or the like of the called person.
However, since these operations have to be carried out whenever the service is requested, the operations would be complicated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a system in which the subscriber may use the credit calling service and the other service at the same time and to simplify the operation to be conducted by the subscriber who would like to enjoy the credit calling service.